٥ﻻ ﻉ ٥ﺎ ٱц · Encadenas mi corazón 私の心の連鎖
by XxKawaiixNekooxX
Summary: Ichi ha cometido un crimen!Porqué!Entrará en juicio!Quién es el juez!Qué tiene planeado Aizen!Qué piensa Rukia...y Byakuya!Por qué mierda Yachiru, Yoruichi y Soi Fon son reporteras!Son muchas las preguntas...y tambien muchos los líos! IxR


**Hola y Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic!!! xDDDD **

**Este es el tercero que creo °(^3^)°, espero que les guste =) ( Y si no ardan en el infierno malditos!!! :D Bwajajaja!!! Es broma X)**

**Contendrá escenas de Ichiruki, Ichiruki y + Ichiruki para los fanáticos y sedientos de que este romance ocurra X) . Además de comedia y muchas otras parejitas y enreditos amorosos**

**Si no les gusta el Ichiruki o simplemente no les gusta Rukia pueden largarse con gusto =) No quiero malos comentarios porfavor, soy una persona muy buena y…solo con dejar un lindo review soy feliz! ^^**

**Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!! ^^ y porfa…sigan leyendo!! Porque sé que les va a gustar!! X) Este capi estará cortito porque es el prólogo : )**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Por si no lo saben:…soy chilena x) Y como algunos saben: usamos un lenguaje a veces…distinto xDDDD Por lo que si no entienden alguna palabra que escribo, háganmelo saber, ok?? . Haré todo lo posible para que no se me pase una palabrilla**

**DISCLAIMER****:****Bleach NO me pertenece, es total propiedad de el genio Tite Kubo-sama… :D**

-Bla bla bla : diálogos

_Bla bla bla _:pensamientos

**--Bla bla bla-- : **lugares

**(N/A)** : notas da la autora =)

**#Prólogo: "…El comienzo de mi infierno…"**

**--En Las Noches--**

-Aizen-sama, al parecer el juicio va a empezar. Desea verlo? – preguntó un chico pálido y de ojos verdes

-Espera, Ulqui! Estoy viendo mi novela favorita – respondió él

-Pero Grimjow ya va para allá…-dijo Ulquiorra en tono de reproche

-Tienes razón, que nuestro plan de comienzo! Pero antes….-Aizen fue a arreglarse en cabello ! Puedes ir tú primero?

-Como usted diga Aizen-sama

-Pero antes pásame el acondicionador!

-Claro Aizen-sama…y arréglese… las uñas… por favor

**--En un lugar de la Sociedad de Almas--**

Ichigo estaba encadenado y lo escoltaban cerca de 10 Shinigamis. Se acercaban a un enorme edificio ubicado en la Soul Society

-Quién es?-preguntó un hombre enorme y corpulento señalando al pelinaranja.

-Traemos al acusado Kurosaki Ichigo -respondió uno de los hombres que lo escoltaban

-Me han dado la orden de que yo lo llevaré hasta la Suprema Corte – El hombre corpulento tomo a Ichigo por el cuello y empezaron a caminar por unas habitaciones muy oscuras.-Eres muy valiente…Kurosaki, todos hablan de tu valentía y tus habilidades…pero esto…llegaste al límite. – le dijo

T__T Ichigo estaba emocionadísimo

-Creo…que hasta he estado sientiendo penita por ti- el hombre comenzó a llorar

-Calma…yo ni siquiera sé por que estoy aquí… ¬¬'' – dijo el pelinaranja

-Eres mi héroe! Kurosaki-kun~ :3

-Por favor ni te me acerques… O.o

Entraron a un salón enorme, era tan brillante que no se podía ver bien.

Pero poco a poco Ichigo fue distinguiendo las cosas:

Orihime estaba llorando e Ishida estaba junto a ella. Renji esta vestido de agente secreto.

-Oi Renji qué haces vestido así? Y que mierda estoy haciendo aquí?!-dijo despreocupadamente el pelinaranja.- Yo estaba en la ducha, pero de repente…

**--Flash Back--**

-Lalalala!-tarareaba Ichigo en el baño de su casa

Pero repentinamente alguien abrió la cortina del baño.

A simple vista parecían unos hombres con máscaras.

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!! QUÉ COÑO HACEN AQUÍ Y PORQUÉ ME SACAN DE LA DUCHA DESNUDO?!

-Kurosaki Ichigo! Estás acusado de terribles crímenes! ^^ - dijo una chica voluptuosa mientras se sacaba la máscara

-Yoruichi, eres tú?! MALDITA PEDÓFILA – gritó él

-No solo soy yo! También estamos Soi Fong, Yachiru y Matsumoto!

-N-nany?! No pudieron haber venido hombres?!!! °(`3´)°

-Que burradas dices! Los hombres no te querían ver desnudo! ^^ Al principio solo venía yo, pero vino Soi Fong a cuidarme. Yachiru es la camarógrafa, así que igual vino a tomar fotos. Y… Matsumoto… vino de pura pervertida! ¬¬

Ichigo trataba de taparse con la cortina, pero Yoruichi lo tomó por el brazo

-Vamos Ichigo…-decía la pelimorada sensualmente – Solo son algunas preguntitas…

El chico tomó el conejito Chappy de Rukia para esconder lo "esencial en un hombre". Pero como su "cosa" era tan larga y el conejito 'tan' pequeño, tuvo que estirarlo y se rompió.

-OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!Un asesinato!!! gritó dramáticamente Yachiru .-Te llevaremos a la Suprema Corte!! u.u

-No lo harán! – gritó Ichigo mientras tomaba a Yoruichi por el cuello

-Soi Fong!!…este chico me esta sacando la ropa! – gritó ella como una damisela en apuros

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando Soi Fong apareció y le dio una patada mortal a Ichigo.

Para mala suerte del pelinaranja: él quedó encima de Chappy, en una posición…Ejem…ustedes entienden…cochina

-Yachiru toma una foto! °(^3^)°– gritó Matsumoto de pura colada

-Ok! – dijo 'kawaiimente' Yachiru

**--Fin de Flash Back--**

-…Y lo último que escuche fue el flash de la cámara… - terminó de decir el pelinaranja

-Mmmmh…que raro-dijo Renji rascándose la barbilla.

-Qué pasa?

-No se parece mucho a lo que aparece en el periódico…

-Qué periódico?!

-Este- el pelirojo le mostró la portada del diario: Soul Society

"_**Horrible caso de asesinato"**_

'_**Kurosaki Ichigo, nuestro gruñon y Sex Simbol favorito, es acusado de asesinar a un conejito Chappy de Rukia-chan y luego forzarlo a hacer al amor con él,..Solo la noche pasada… u.u**_

_**Nuestras hermosas e inocentes reporteras y yo, fuimos a entrevistarlo. Pero cuando llegamos, él estaba en la ducha desnudo! **_

_**Nosotras nos quisimos ir para que se pudiera vestir.**_

_**Pero, el muy malvado, tomó a un pobre conejito Chappy que estaba en el baño y le sacó la cabeza, en venganza… u.u **_

_**Y para colmo tomó a Yoruichi por sorpresa y le intentó quitar la ropa!**_

_**Por suerte estaba Soi Fong con nosotras y le dio su merecido… u.u**_

_**Pero él no se rindió, tomó al Chappy ya sin vida y lo forzó a hacer el amor con él!!!**_

_**Además algunos rumores dicen que le sacó todo el relleno y se lo comió en su sopa!!!'**_

_**Esto nos decepciona a nosotras sus fans…**_

_**les aviso que hay una nueva página en la web de humanos! **_

_**www.**__**odiamos_a_**_

_**Para mayor información visiten nuestra página web o pueden inscribirse a las organizaciones:**_

_**1.**__**Odiamos el naranja**__**! De: Ken-chan y Bya-kun**_

_**2**__**.Amamos los conejitos**__**! De nuestro homosexual favorito: Aizen!**_

**Redactado By: Yachiru-chan!**

-N-no pueden culparme de eso, no hay evidencia fotográfica! – gritó el inculpado

-Solo mira este dibujo u.u – Renji le mostró un papel arrugado de cuaderno, en donde aparecía Ichigo cortándole la cabeza a Chappy. Y una foto haciéndole el amor ( censurado x3 )

O.O -Por Dios…y donde está Rukia?!

-En el baño…llorando quizás u.u – respondió el pelirojo

-Tengo que ir a verla!

-No puedes! Te juzgarán en un rato!

-Uffffff…-dijo aliviado el pelinaranja

-Qué pasa?

-Seguro que el Capitán Yamamoto será justo conmigo!. Él es el juez no?

-No prefieres que te lo diga por escrito?! ¬¬

-A q…que te refieres con eso???!! O.O

-El juez… no es Yamamoto…

-Q-quién es el juez?

-…La jueza…?...Es Matsumoto!

Ichigo se desmayó

_** BE CONTINUED.::**_

'**Pobre Rukia!!! Qué estará haciendo la pobre???!! La estarían consolando??! Quién???!! Por qué Rangiku es la jueza??!! Qué tendrá planeado Aizen??! Dónde estarán Ulqui y Grimjow??! Qué pensará Byakuya de esto???!! Quién es el fiscal???! Por qué mierda Yachiru, Yoruichi y Soi Fon son reporteras???! Por qué entrevistaron a Ichi???!!Dónde enterraron a Chappy??!! Qué hará Kon???!! Dónde están los demás personajes???!!'**

**Son muchas las preguntas u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi… ^^ dejen reviewss si les gustó ^^**

**Próximamente lo seguiré…**

**Besituuuusss!!!**

**Byeeee!!! ^^**


End file.
